dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (G1)
Wonder Woman, or Wondy for short, is a 2015 introduced character and all-around character. In the series she is the leader of the main group of girls. She helps guide them through school life and makes it her mission to make the world a better and safer place for all. Official Description "Wondy" (that’s what her friends call her) was raised on the paradise island of Themyscira, a place overflowing with female warriors. A natural born leader, it's her mission to make the entire world a better and safer place. Luckily for the people of Metropolis she’s arriving at just the right time. Bulletproof Bracelets Wondy’s bullet deflecting bracelets not only look great, they’re pretty helpful when it comes to battling those pesky villains. Shield Her shield is made from Themysciran steel and with a few modifications from Batgirl, it gives her the extra power she needs! Lasso of Truth There’s no lying with Wonder Woman’s Lasso of Truth! If you’re caught inside it, you'll be compelled to tell the truth. Appearance Wonder Woman has long wavy dark blue hair with white skin and blue eyes. She wears a golden tiara with a red star on it, as well as a red top with large golden w around the head hole and blue skinny jeans with white stars going down their sides and her lasso tied around her belt. Merchandise History Wonder Woman first appears in All About Super Hero High as a new student. After getting a tour of campus from Bumblebee and meeting various students, she arrives at her dorm and meets her roommate Harley Quinn, who joybuzzes her. She appears in Roomies trying to study and work hard while Harley Quinn wants to hang out with her. Upon seeing how gloomy Harley appears after she rejects her one last time, she invites Harley to hang out with her, causing her to hug Wondy in happiness. After hearing about the supersuit assignment in Crazy Quiltin', Wonder Woman gets confronted by Harley about how glum she looks. After rejecting Harley's idea of using her old supersuit for her assignment, she shows off some of her ideas to Harley Quinn, Bumblebee, and Katana. The trio decides to help Wonder Woman with her assignment. She attends flight class in Power Outage. When it is her turn to fly through the obstacle course, Cheetah makes her belt malfunction, causing her to fail the course. Bumblebee comforts her and they end up laughing over how goopy Wondy is. She watches Harley Quinn's video in Fall Into Super Hero High, where clips of her from the previous episode are shown. While everyone else gets angry over Harley accidentally uploading it online, she starts laughing over how ridiculous she looks and tells Harley to play it again as everyone else (except Cheetah) joins in laughing too. She is part of the class watching Amanda Waller's speech about the hero of the month in Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy. In Designing Disaster, she comments on how Crazy Quilt grades supersuits upon Harley Quinn, Katana, and Bumblebee all compliment her outfit, worrying that it won't do well. When the Save the Day alarm rings, she flies through the school, only to get her cape snagged on a locker, hit the front door, get grass stuck in her high heels while in flight, and tumbling in front of a displeased Amanda Waller. Later while putting away the failed costume, she looks at two silver armbands and says it's "time for me to be me". She shows her Lasso of Truth in Weaponomics, but her performance is sabotaged by Cheetah, causing her to get detention. Appearances *All About Super Hero High *Roomies *Crazy Quiltin' *Power Outage *Fall Into Super Hero High *Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy (no lines) *Designing Disaster *Weaponomics *A graphic novel written by Shea Fondane Category:Main characters